


hi,boss（ABO play）

by sues7891



Category: Black Panther (2018), 黑豹
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sues7891/pseuds/sues7891





	hi,boss（ABO play）

01

Erik今天的心情糟透了，他刚刚辞掉工作，辛辛苦苦整理的文案像堆废纸似的被人扔进碎纸机，女朋友知道后不但没安慰他，反而将他轰出了家门，身上只剩下一根烟，还没带打火机，Erik走进路过的一个公园，想着能和谁借个火。  
左前方一个穿着价值不菲的男人正坐在那抽烟，Erik眼前一亮，大踏步的走了过去。  
“借个火啊哥们。”  
T’Challa抱着手臂抬眼打量面前的男人，一头脏辫，夸张的嘻哈风运动衣，还有叮当作响的金银饰品，这一区住着很多像他这样游走街头的暴力青年，这也正是T’Challa来此的目的，作为一个隐瞒亚属性的Omega，每个月他都得独自面对恼人的情潮，可随着抑制剂的滥用以及年龄的增长，那些小玩具已经越来越不能满足他成熟的身体了，他渴望被Alpha贯穿，却又不能随便与人建立那种关系。  
于是T’Challa想到了买春。  
那么作为wakanda矿业的现任总裁，他当然不能在曼哈顿那些高档酒店里寻找目标，一旦被人发现他的Omega身份，可能整个公司的股票都会暴跌。  
头疼的将车开往下城区，这里龙蛇混杂，大多是底层社会的劳动人员，他们不看财经频道，不关注福布斯，更不会认出T’Challa，而T’Challa唯一关心的只有对方的气味合不合他的胃口，当然最好再有一根令人满意的干净老二！  
Erik不知道自己怎么就和T’Challa跑到了酒店里，他甚至没有和男性Omega约会的经验，但此刻他看着T’Challa站在柔和幽暗的暖光下一件件脱掉身上精贵的衣物，这感觉就像有人正在用手指撩拨他，并在他的大脑里叫嚣：干这个有钱的Omega！现在他是你的婊子了！  
事实上Erik也这样做了，他粗暴的拽过T’Challa的手臂，将Omega甩到床上，T’Challa闷哼一声，形状姣好的双臀暴露在Alpha眼前，让Erik忍不住打了他两下。  
T’Challa皱起眉，难道这家伙有性虐的爱好？可Erik没给他时间了解这些，他拉起Omega柔软修长的腰就要往那处窄小的入口里钻，T’Challa吓坏了，赶紧回过头阻止了Erik的侵入。  
“没和男人睡过？”  
Erik还想逞能地说自己男女通吃，可他看了看T’Challa紧涩的入口，生怕真的搞出流血事件，那可就他妈逊毙了。  
“我以为像你这种饥渴到在公园里找男人的Omega已经不需要耽误时间搞那些准备工作了。”  
T’Challa的睫毛抖动了一下，有一部分Erik说对了，他已经饥渴到不得不去公园里找个流浪汉来解决生理需要了，但他的私生活可并不丰富，拜经年累月的谎话所致，T’Challa只和几位身份相当的女士约过会，还仅仅是将关系维持在餐桌上的那种。  
Erik今天本来就很烦躁，他讨厌这些打着领带，身穿西装的人骂他蠢货，也讨厌这些精英白领眼中流露出的那种盲目自信的目光，所以当他回到前女友的房子，第一件事就是脱掉身上那套廉价的伪装，换上他喜爱的Jordan和那些快要掉到脚踝上的运动裤，管得着吗你们？！他在心里将T’Challa当成假想敌那样大吼，然后一把握住T’Challa的脖颈，“别他妈玩这套了，我可不是那种有耐心一点点舔开你屁股的人，要么自己准备好让我干，要么就滚蛋！”  
T’Challa不想承认Erik的粗鲁无礼是种勾引，但他就是不知道为何勃起了，在被这个Alpha按在床上侮辱的时候，他感到无数奇怪的热流正汇聚到身下，阴茎发烫，穴口黏滑，Erik什么都没做就让他湿的一塌糊涂。  
“我操...”Erik自己也没想到，他顶在T’Challa双腿间的膝盖被一股热流浸染，他低下头，发现那个紧闭的小洞正在激烈的收缩，再看T’Challa，他抬手捂住了脸，这确实太丢人了，就好像他真的是个饥渴的婊子一样。  
T’Challa眼眶发红，抑制不住的抖动令Erik措手不及，一股剧烈的花香朝四周飘散开来，T’Challa要发情了。  
“你他妈可没说自己处在发情期啊哥们，我不想当爹！”  
T’Challa一把挪开手指，红着眼睛瞪他，“床头柜里有各种口味的避孕套，麻烦你快点选一个然后插进来，还是说你只会用嘴做爱？”  
Erik先是一愣，随即反应过来快速爬到床头柜，选了个表面带波点的，“让你发号施令，死有钱人，待会我要把你操到说不出话来！”  
T’Challa湿润的眼睛里迸射出期待的精光，发情期让他兴奋，本能的生殖反应就像被人在大脑里塞了斤大麻，他目光紧盯Erik的老二，看着他一点点将自己粗大的头部塞进那个透明套子里。  
Erik的挺进几乎毫无章法，T’Challa湿润潺潺的内壁火热又紧致，他只知道这地方像张嘴一样紧裹着他，比他操过的所有女人都要紧，也比所有女人的嘴都要热，他几乎以为自己就要融化在这张“嘴”里了。  
“操，干死你这淫荡的婊子！！”Erik一边激烈的朝前撞，一边抽打T’Challa丰满的翘臀，T’Challa被他按在枕头里，口水弄湿了自己的脸，他除了喘息与哽咽，连一句反驳的话没说不出口。  
发情持续到深夜才略有好转，Erik换了三个套子，并始终没有碰过T’Challa的腺体，这让Omega仅存的理智感到一丝轻松，至少他不会在第二天发现自己被一个陌生小混混标记了。  
最后一次Erik让T’Challa自己动，T’Challa坐在他发红的老二上，丰满的屁股一下又一下吞吃他的大屌，画面感冲击着Erik的脑子，他注视着T’Challa陷在情欲里迷蒙的眼神，手指激烈地拨弄着他胸前两个乳粒，T’Challa疯了，他想。  
然后他们一同陷入清晨的曙光。

第二天Erik醒来时T’Challa已经不见了，这不难理解，一夜情罢了，难道还要一起吃个饭吗？但让Erik没想到的是，床头柜上居然留下了一沓钞票？  
那个Omega将他当成了什么？！！  
Erik攥紧那沓钱，脸上是难掩的愤怒与挫败，他愤怒不是因为T’Challa误会了自己的职业，而是自己不能不要这些钱，此刻他无家可归又丢了工作，这就好似救命稻草，Erik苦涩的将已经被自己揉皱的纸钞又一张张铺平，然后塞进了口袋。  
终于结束了一整天会议的T’Challa揉着突突直跳的太阳穴朝停车位走去，他的专职司机于上星期离开了，这让他不得不在疲惫的工作后还要自己开车。  
昨晚高强度的性爱虽然缓解了T’Challa的发情症状，但也导致了他一整天都像只被黄蜂蛰了屁股的大象，他动来动去企图避开那个火辣辣的入口，缺乏睡眠加上发情期的疲乏，让他无心工作。  
深夜的街道已不再那么拥堵，但总有些家伙是自私的，T’Challa拍了下方向盘，蹙紧眉头躲开一辆占用右转车道的银灰色小轿车，视线造成的盲区让他没注意到正要过马路的青年，刹车片带来的尖锐噪音在黑夜里突兀的响起。  
“你他妈是准备直接冲进墓地吗？！”跌坐在地的男人骂骂咧咧的揉着自己的腿，T’Challa赶忙跳下车打算去扶他，“别碰我阔佬！”  
这声尖锐的抵抗让原本满心愧疚的T’Challa感到不满，但眼前的男人梳着一头熟悉的脏辫，还有那夸张的嘻哈运动衣和各类叮当作响的金银饰品，“怎么是你？”  
Erik也闻声抬起头，“我操...”  
他们四目相对，T’Challa完全没有和一夜情对象偶遇的尴尬，他只是冷漠的站起身，然后从钱包里掏出更多的钱，“这下够了吗？我不喜欢纠缠在一些复杂的关系里，如果还不够，我回头给你开支票。”  
Erik的表情霎时变得无比愤怒，好像要在T’Challa脸上烧出个洞来，他费劲的从屁股兜里拽出印着肯尼迪头像的劣质钱包，“这他妈是你早上留下的，我不知道你们有钱人是不是都喜欢在挨完操后留下点钱用以满足你们傻逼兮兮的性幻想，但是，拿上你的臭钱立刻滚回你的棺材里，就算给钱也是老子给你钱！”  
T’Challa虽然不满Erik的一口脏话，但也听得出对方确实不像他想象的那样在故意跟踪他，然后他注意到一张掉出来的卡片，“你会开车？”他捡起那张驾照，“Erik.Stevens...你叫Erik？”  
Erik受不了地翻了个白眼，一把夺回自己的驾照，然后撑着身旁的隔离带想将自己从这绝望里拉起来，“是啊，你没瞎，我这种人居然还会开车，尽管我买不起车，也不知道学这玩意的意义何在，但我就是他妈的有驾照，满意了？趁我还没揍你之前，赶紧消失！”  
T’Challa还是执意扶了他一把，Erik没再躲开，只是沉着脸接受了他的帮助。  
“抱歉，我还以为你是故意又出现在我面前。”  
Erik像看傻屌一样看着T’Challa，“有钱人是不是都他妈有被害妄想症？我只知道我正站在人行道上准备过马路，这种情况下我等到你的几率恐怕得是天荒地老，我他妈又不是傻逼！”  
T’Challa突然觉得Erik燥郁不安又喋喋不休的样子很好笑，Erik停下来奇怪地盯着他，思考为什么大多数富人最后都变成了神经病...  
Erik真的不想再多说什么了，他一瘸一拐的重新走上人行道，T’Challa停在原地看了会这个落寞的背影，然后钻回了车里。  
转天早上Erik接到一个电话，让他即刻赶去wakanda矿业大厦总部，他揉着惺忪的睡眼从公园长椅上坐起来，还以为是他妈的诈骗电话。

Erik在公厕里稍微收拾了下头发，然后坐地铁来到那座金碧辉煌的大楼面前，一位打扮干练肤色黝黑的女士早就在等他了。  
那是一名女性Beta，名牌上写着的职务居然是HRD？他不记得自己投过这间公司啊，而且就他的工作经验来说，HRD亲自出来迎接他面试的可能性就更小了...  
“工作期间绝对禁止饮酒，低度数的香槟或鸡尾酒也不行！也不要在boss的车里抽烟，公司餐厅提供免费早午餐，所有保险都会帮你缴纳，而你基本要做的就是随叫随到，boss不用车的时候你要在公司安勤部待命，就这样。”  
“所以...我是一个司机？”  
Erik呆愣地看着面前的劳动合同。  
“是boss的专人司机，不服务于公司其他任何部门。”  
“哇哦...听起来就像特别酷的保镖那种。”  
叫Nakia的漂亮总监没有接这个话题，而是催促Erik赶快签好合同，他们还要去定做制服，安排体检等等。  
其实Erik还有一大堆疑惑，但当他看到合同最下方给出的薪资时，他毫不犹豫地签上了自己的大名。  
整整一天Erik都在被一群女人包围着，人们测量他的身型，帮他编了个新辫子，还做了个脸部护理？  
Nakia将他扔到这之前只给了他一张名片，那是一张纯黑色的金属薄片，正面印着WAKANDA，而背面是T’Challa的名字。  
“T’Challa？”他反复咀嚼着这个名字，总觉得好像在哪听过，只是想不起来了。  
下班时间，Erik已经被捣鼓的焕然一新，他穿着精致剪裁的西装皮鞋，打着纯黑色领带，一头长发被打理成精简的辫子扎在脑后，配上Alpha壮硕的身形，无疑吸引了很多下班路过的女员工。  
她们纷纷猜测这位帅气Alpha的感情状况，然后笑眯眯的和他招手。  
Erik朝几个身材热辣的女孩挑了挑眉，然后露出他标志性的坏笑，女孩们立刻发出吸气声并踩着10cm尖根跑进了车里。  
“wakanda不允许职场性骚扰。”  
T’Challa的声音就像一股冰冷的清泉砸进Erik的耳朵，他愣了几秒，然后用力拍了下脑门，“怪不得那晚我就觉得你很眼熟，我还以为咱俩打过架。”  
T’Challa瞟了下周围，还好这会没人，“再提这个你就走人！”  
Erik了然的露出一个奸诈的坏笑，“啊~不过谁能想到wakanda矿业的总裁居然是个饥渴的O呜嗯...”  
T’Challa一把捂住Erik的大嘴巴，将他掼进了车里。  
说实话，当初在考虑雇佣Erik之前，他不是没有过这方面的顾虑，但Erik背景简单，又知道他的真实属性，想要做T’Challa的贴身要职，首先不能是别有用心之人，但他的司机上星期因为身体原因，已经不得不离开了，这也是T’Challa迫切要找一个新司机的原因之一，更何况与其放任Erik有可能在外面瞎说，还不如将他放在自己眼皮子底下更让人安心。  
“你到底要怎样？”  
Erik动了动眉毛，厚颜无耻地凑到T’Challa面前，“我没地方住，老板~”  
T’Challa妥协地叹了口气，“在你找到房子之前，暂时住在我家...车库。”  
“你可真大方...”  
Erik咬着后槽牙将T’Challa赶去了后排，他没什么行李，除了那身破烂衣服，估计已经被漂亮的HRD打包烧掉了。  
“你不会收我房租的对吧老板？”踩下油门前，Erik这样问，T’Challa疲倦的点着头，“跟上导航。”  
他不想再多说一个字，倒不是他平常看起来是个冷酷的资本家，而是T’Challa现在确实太累了，那场性爱将他耗费的一点骨气不剩，他靠在座椅上，竟沉沉地睡了过去，Erik从后视镜看到这一幕，难以置信地摊了下手，心想这哥们心也太大了吧？你的被害妄想症突然好了吗？  
T’Challa再次醒来时，车子已经停进了车库，他看到Erik正和女管家说话，两人看起来都很激动，Okoye注意到他醒来后，隐含怒意的将脸砸到他面前，“他说的是真的？你捡了个流浪汉回来？”  
T’Challa抱歉地看向Erik，后者正以一种极度厌恶的表情瞪着Okoye的后脑勺竖中指，T’Challa无奈地按了按眉心，“他不是流浪汉，他是我的新司机Erik，暂时住在Peter的房间。”  
“Okoye，我的管家，任何事都可以找她。”  
交代完这些，T’Challa径直走进房子，他相信Okoye能够平衡好家庭关系，他还要赶着开一个视频会议。  
待T’Challa离开，Okoye立刻卸掉了礼貌式的友好，但在Erik看来，她已经将不满表现的足够明显了。  
“wassup？”Erik吊儿郎当地看着他面前凶神恶煞的女Alpha，想象她随时会化身哥斯拉什么的。  
“听着小帅哥，我不知道你是怎么取得了他的信任，但每年变着花样想要走进他办公室的人，排好队可以站满非洲大陆，你的花言巧语在时间的考量下不会比其他人更有创意。”  
Erik想到T’Challa发情时的样子，嗤笑一声，“还好那些人不是想爬上他的床。”他自认为这只是个无伤大雅的玩笑，但Okoye突然甩出一把不知是矛还是棍子的玩意儿顶在他喉咙上，“放尊重点小子，如果被我发现你有什么不法之心，相信我，不需要T’Challa允许，我会直接把你刺穿！”  
Erik慢吞吞的举起双手，看起来却完全不把Okoye的警告放在心上，“行吧行吧，能带我回那个Peter的房间了吗？我差点被人榨干。”  
Okoye又维持那个表情瞪了他几秒，然后才不甘愿地收起武器，将Erik领到一间位于车库旁边的房子里。  
说实在的，谁会对车库的杂货间报以期待呢？Erik本以为那就是个临时落脚点，他不挑，只要不睡公园就行，椅子太硬了！  
结果就是他此刻像个傻逼一样站在面前这间足足两百来平的“杂货间”跟前发呆，“上一个司机为什么走了？”  
Okoye本想直接离开，她转过身停了会，最后又转了回来，看上去欲言又止。  
“随口问问，不想说算了。”Erik看她那难受劲，赶紧摆了摆手，他踢掉脚上崭新的皮鞋，朝房间里走去。  
“上个星期，他因为酒驾出了车祸。”  
Erik猛地停下脚步，回过头露出一个被惊吓到的表情。  
“我想公司应该已经告诉过你了，绝对不能喝酒。”  
Erik回忆了下Nakia当时说那些话的表情，情绪确实不太好。  
“所以这他妈是间凶宅？”  
Okoye翻了个嫌恶的白眼，“他只是瘫痪了！”  
Erik撇了撇嘴，“听起来也并没有多好，那么...你要看我脱衣服吗？”  
Okoye懒得理这流氓，她甩上门就离开了。

早上5点钟不到，Erik就被一阵急促的敲门声砸醒了，他翻了几个身，用枕头堵住耳朵也没能从那坚韧不拔的咚咚声里摆脱。  
“你！最好有个合理的解释！”他光着脚只穿了条内裤气冲冲地拉开门，Okoye面无表情地看着他，然后说T’Challa6点钟要用车。  
Erik迷茫了一会才反应过来自己已经是T’Challa的专职司机这件事，“老板上班也要打卡吗？”  
“他要去机场。”  
“他昨天可没说！”  
Okoye皱起眉，不耐烦地看着他，“他想去哪只需要通知你，不需要征求你的意见，动作快点！”  
Erik刚想张嘴反驳，就发现自己皮鞋不见了，他翻了翻床底下又翻了翻沙发后面，最后想起来在了门外，而Okoye早就离开了。  
Erik来到餐厅，T’Challa已经在那一边吃早饭一边浏览早间新闻了，他低着头，动作优雅地喝着咖啡，Erik不知道该不该打个招呼，而且T’Challa看起来并不想搭理他。  
“嗨，早啊老板~”  
T’Challa淡淡地看了他一眼，依旧没说话，态度冰冷的好像他们前一天没有打过炮一样。  
这让Erik有些难堪，他习惯性地摸了把自己的小辫子，却发现那里早就被人修成了更贴近T’Challa身份的标准。  
Alpha不自觉散发出来的压抑怒火从Erik周身蔓延至餐桌对面，T’Challa不受控制地抖了几下，随即咖啡杯落在餐桌上发出突兀的撞击声，Erik满意地收起那些信息素，一屁股砸进了T’Challa对面的餐椅里，还顺便抓了个手指胡萝卜餐包塞进口中，“昨晚被你带回来之后我连晚饭都没吃，现在快饿死了。”  
T’Challa依旧不动声色，Okoye用眼神询问他是否要干预时，他轻轻摇了摇头，然后视线缓慢的从Erik的西装移动到他的嘴巴，最终落在他的头顶，“昨天忘记告诉你了，新造型不错。”  
Erik情色地舔了口勺子，然后露出他两颗金色的虎牙，“你付钱所以你说了算。”  
女管家头疼地捂住脸，这对话听起来真是有失教养。  
吃过早饭，Erik转着T’Challa那辆商务车的钥匙圈，朝他的老板歪了下头，“走吧？”  
Okoye附在T’Challa耳边，小声地嘀咕了两句，T’Challa露出一个高深莫测的表情，“别想太多Okoye，学着友好一些。”  
女管家翻了翻手转身回去了房子里，Erik双手叉在腰上，直觉告诉他这女人刚刚在说他坏话。  
去机场的路上，T’Challa抽空打了个电话，用一种Erik从没听过的语言交流着，不像拉丁语也不像任何一个国家常见的语种，而是像一个酋长在念着什么古怪的祭祀咒语，这想法让Erik发出欢乐的轻笑。  
T’Challa关闭电话，好奇地看着他的司机，“你在笑我吗？”  
“我觉得你刚刚念了一大段治疗咒或是保护神咒的玩意。”  
T’Challa低下头，优雅地托起半边脸颊，“如果这世界上真有魔法，你想学哪个？”  
Erik被这问题难住了，他都想学，谁不想当最出色的那个呢？“若是只能选一种，我可能会学索命咒吧，就像带着枪，至少能保命。”  
T’Challa理解他的想法，在这个城市，黑人的生存法则就是如此简单明确，保住命、然后争取活得更好。  
“你呢老板？想学哪个？”  
“我可能会学一忘皆空吧。”  
Erik自后视镜里和T’Challa对视了一眼，“你可真够多愁善感的。”T’Challa没回答他，只是轻轻笑了笑，他很少在Erik面前笑，尴尬的初遇让他们注定没法像对真正的同事那样敞开心怀。  
晨光照在T’Challa玫瑰色的唇边，这柔和的光影让Erik内心生出一股陌生的保护欲，他将T’Challa那些冰冷的态度统统扔到了一边，只记得他前一晚坐在自己腰上放荡妩媚地摆动。  
操他妈的...大清早在去机场的路上，Erik因为自己老板一个微笑勃起了，这说出去简直就是个笑话！  
他从没跟男人约过会，也不认为有朝一日自己会突然改变爱好，和T’Challa上床完全是一种泄愤式的意外！他喜欢大波儿妹，尤其是她们用丰满的双乳夹住自己的老二时，不过T’Challa有个好屁股，他可以用那两瓣圆润的臀肉吸住自己，Erik绝望地拍了下方向盘，T’Challa从后排疑惑地看了他一眼，就去关心股票指数了。  
不用开车的两天里，Erik都在公司进行新员工培训，他终于适应了餐厅前台那个总是对自己报以热情注视的Omega服务生，还有人事部老是提出各种不满的Beta经理。  
“Erik你不能在指甲上涂颜色，黑色也不行！”  
“Erik你不能穿AJ上班，你要穿皮鞋，老板不在也不行！”  
“Erik领带系好了，这不是什么高中生耍帅舞会！”  
“Erik...”  
Erik要被烦死了，那老女人完全不像他的同事，而是他中学的教导主任，Erik绝望的在卫生间里松开那颗紧紧顶住脖子的纽扣，然后呵出一口大气，“我他妈究竟在干什么？！”他对着镜子里的自己无声地询问了一句。  
同一时间，隔间内传来手机铃声，对方好像并没发觉他的存在，直接聊起了私人电话，而且内容越来越超出Erik的预计，他立在那进出两难。  
“谁不知道他飞去欧洲干嘛啊，每个月都要离开两天，回来那身味就被遮住了，杂志上还说他是个Beta？我进公司这么久，傻子也猜出他是个Omega了，现在就不知道那个Alpha是谁，怎么从来也没找过他，万一是个有家庭的人这事可就精彩了。”  
Erik快速转动起自己的大脑，今早他亲自将T’Challa送上了飞往英国的私人飞机，并且他知道T’Challa正处在发情前后，结合种种，Erik意识到，也许这人说的正是他们的老板？  
那么...T’Challa是去英国约会的？每个月都去？对方是什么人？真的是个见不得光的已婚Alpha吗？  
自从有了这个认知，Erik整个下午都魂不守舍，他也说不上来自己到底在生谁的气，就算T’Challa和他睡过，那也不该轮到他去惦记，可他就是突然感到一阵焦躁的烦闷，像个准备上场挑穿一切的公牛。  
终于挨到了时间，Erik一股风的将车往机场开，在夜晚完全降临时看到了那个让他心烦意乱了整个下午的男人。  
“等了很久吗？”焕然一新的T’Challa笑着朝他走来，Erik的鼻子在空气里搜寻了一圈，那股好闻的花香果然不见了，这再次印证了他偷听到的推论，T’Challa是去会情人的！  
车子开上主路，T’Challa整个人就好像被换了个身体，他谈笑风生地坐在后排和人讲电话、聊股票，甚至约了第二天上午去打球，Erik用眼角夹着那男人，一眨不眨地盯着看他还能说出什么漂亮话。  
“有事吗？”挂断电话后，T’Challa一边在平板上浏览新闻，一边头也不抬的和Erik聊天，“你今晚总在看我。”  
Erik将视线转回前方，然后在分岔路上拐了个弯，“没什么，只是好奇对方的床上功夫怎么样？”  
T’Challa抬起头看向Erik映在后视镜里的双眼，不确定这问题背后的含义。  
“怎么？怕被人知道你每个月都坐飞机出去鬼混？”Erik好笑的补充了一句。  
T’Challa放下平板，将双腿交叠在身前，修长的线条在宽阔的空间里形成好看的堆砌，“Erik，你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
Erik不屑一顾地摇摇头，“这么淫荡还偏要装的跟个天使似的，你在和你男朋友做爱时有想过我的老二吗？是我的大还是他的大？他能像我一样满足你饥渴的小洞吗？”  
T’Challa精亮的双眸在夜色里散发出愤怒的精光，“我以为我们已经说得很明白了，我提供给你工作，而这件事谁都不要再提。”  
“可我现在特别想操你，老板！”  
T’Challa愣了一下，难以察觉的燥热爬上胸口，他下意识地咽了口唾沫，食髓知味的身体即使在渡过真正的发情期后依然产生了反应。  
Erik将车停在了一家汽车旅馆门口，他粗暴地拉开车门，Alpha暴戾的信息素迎面席卷而来，T’Challa被他拽着双手踉跄了几步，其实他有办法逃脱，但他见鬼的没有，而是跟在Erik身后跌跌撞撞地走进一间廉价的钟点房。  
进门后Erik将他推在墙上，用力撕开了他的休闲夹克，露出结实宽厚的胸膛，然后一口咬上其中一边的乳头，“让你他妈的和我装高冷，待会非干到你不会走路不可！”  
T’Challa深吸一口气，发出不知是舒服还是痛苦的吟哦，他仰起头，颤抖着手指捧住Erik的脸，眼睛里落满了湿润的情潮。  
“操，被吸了口奶子就激动成这样？你他妈不是刚刚才被人喂了两天吗？”  
Erik边说边脱掉彼此碍事的衣物，然后将T’Challa扔到了床垫上，“没来过这么廉价的地方挨操？可惜了，这里会提供你各种有趣的小玩意，可比那些高档酒店有意思得多，我们先试试这个！”  
Erik熟练的从抽屉里翻出一根崭新的按摩棒，粗黑的头部还顶着一颗硕大的人造珍珠，当然这不只是装饰。  
Erik没有耐心的将润滑液浇满T’Challa的屁股和那根按摩棒，在没有任何开扩的前提下就试着将按摩棒顶进了那个窄小的入口。  
T’Challa发出一声尖叫，他剧烈的收缩着朝前爬去，被Erik攥住脚腕又拖了回来，“跑什么，你的身体会喜欢这个的。”  
那颗珍珠率先钻入肠壁，然后粗大的柱身一寸寸镶进T’Challa的身体，他无处可逃，只能痛苦的感受自己被硬生生撑开，那颗珠子好像就顶在他的生殖腔入口，再多一寸就能破土而出，这种恐惧令他滋长出怪异的兴奋，他哆嗦着夹紧双腿，好让Erik注意不到自己发硬的前端。  
Erik握着那根可怕的按摩棒在T’Challa的穴道里来回滑动了几下，感觉不那么堵塞时，他扭开了振动器，T’Challa几乎一瞬间就弹了起来，珍珠擦过前列腺又顶入生殖腔的剧烈快感把他像条死鱼一样直接扔到了岸边，他射精时甚至没控制住眼泪。  
Erik笑着把他搂进怀里，一边继续拿按摩棒操他，一边啃咬他丰满的嘴唇，“怎么样？我就说你会喜欢吧，不过你这可有些太快了老板，我会帮你多练习几次，时间久了自然就能延长时间。”  
Erik劣质的玩笑没有引起T’Challa的共鸣，他把全部精力都用在抵抗激烈的快感上了，Erik用力的捅开他，一次次的将那颗珠子塞进他的子宫，看他胡乱地甩着头叫喊，直到他玩腻了抽出那根按摩棒，换上自己的老二。  
“我真想把你这样子拍下来，然后发到员工邮箱里，让所有人都见识见识你的真面目！”  
他咬着T’Challa的耳朵，发狠地撞着他，T’Challa激烈的摇着头，他不能被人知道自己的属性，一旦曝光这事，很多人都有可能要失业。  
“那就让我操进去，一颗珠子可满足不了你淫荡的身体，让我进去更里面，我保证你会爽到飞起来的。”  
T’Challa没有办法，只能答应Erik的要求，Erik甚至让他自己掰开屁股，其实他已经分辨不出Erik在说什么了，他只是本能的在抗拒，眼泪糊满卷翘的睫毛，修长的双腿痉挛地挂在Alpha的肩膀上，Erik像要将他顶穿那样快速地动着，直到整个头部都撞进了T’Challa柔软紧实的生殖腔。  
“啊啊啊啊...不...”  
T’Challa剧烈的挺起身，粗大的蘑菇头碾过他娇弱的入口，那里面烫的很，湿滑的液体裹住Erik的老二，一汩汩热流争先恐后的涌出来。  
“操你的！！！”  
Erik知道T’Challa达到了生殖腔高潮，他的阴茎还翘在自己眼前，可下面那张小嘴却在剧烈的收缩着，Erik被他吸的爽到差点翻白眼，“真他妈会夹！和你谈判的那些人知道你这项额外优势吗嗯？”他轻轻拍了拍T’Challa的屁股，等那人停下抽搐才继续动作起来。  
T’Challa已经没什么反应了，除了呵呵喘气就是用那双失焦的大眼睛流泪，Erik在他身上留下无数牙印，好在第二天提醒他这段荒诞的性爱不再只是一夜情。  
T’Challa不记得自己是怎么回的家了，只记得Erik将他抱进车里，再醒来已经在自己的房间。  
他走下床，冰凉的大理石地面激起一串颤栗，可他不得不撑着酸软的身体去洗个澡，因为后穴里黏黏糊糊的，很难受。  
Erik照旧没有射在他的屁股里，也没有咬他，这点令T’Challa还算满意，如果Erik只是想和他做爱，那么一次和两次的区别没多少，若是Erik能一直这么听话，他甚至愿意考虑和他维持这种隐秘的需要关系。  
打定注意后，T’Challa坐在一缸热水中，没注意推门进来的男人，是那股混合着烟草与松柏的信息素提醒了他，他转过头，看到Erik举着一杯水来到他面前。  
“加了些VC，你那种叫法，明天可能要失声。”  
T’Challa红着脸接过了水杯，Erik的话提醒了他早前那场性爱有多么的激烈。  
Erik没有立刻离开，而是将目光黏在T’Challa透着水光的皮肤上，柔滑的肌肤散发着性爱后的迷人味道，Erik的指尖不受控制的落在了T’Challa的肩膀上，他轻轻抚过一处深紫色的吻痕，然后抬起T’Challa的下巴。  
“你还没回答我的问题老板，你去英国是会情人吗？”  
T’Challa维持着那个姿势仰起头看向Erik，他没必要回答一个性伙伴的质问，“如果你以后还想和我上床，就不要问太多问题。”  
Erik妥协了，换做往常，他会头也不回的离开，但T’Challa让他上瘾，他身上那股淡淡的花香味，还有在做爱时湿透的双眼，无不勾缠着Erik的心。  
操他妈的T’Challa，他早晚会把他干到只想和自己上床！

——————  
02

“你为什么要隐瞒自己的亚属性？那没有意义。”  
每次在去上班的路上，Erik总会和T’Challa聊会天，这是他们为数不多能够心平气和相处的闲暇时光，于是他忍不住问出了这个困扰他多日的问题，这年头AO的社会地位已经悬殊不大了，没人再傻逼兮兮的瞧不起一个Omega。  
“当你身处的环境是一个每分钟可以产生上百万利润的利益市场时，你会知道那有没有意义。”  
“你的意思是...有人会利用你的Omega身份搞事？”  
“这种事在商场上很正常。”  
“所以你才到公园里去碰运气？”  
T’Challa好笑地看着他现在的司机，或者说性伴侣，“你是不是不知道那个公园是干什么的地方？”  
Erik迷茫地看着自己的老板，“我就是想进去借个火。”  
“老天啊...”T’Challa叹息着笑道，“那公园可是有名的艳遇公园，如果两个男人看对眼了，就会问对方借个火。”  
Erik恍然大悟的拍了下脑门，“难怪你从不抽烟那天却在公园里...我还以为你...哦上帝啊！！”  
这他妈是种什么莫名其妙的缘分？！怪不得T’Challa在第二天会扔给他一沓钱，不过...“你经常去那买男人吗？”Erik的问话里透露着一股别扭的不满。  
T’Challa面无表情地摊了摊手，“你觉得我的经验看上去像经常去的吗？否则怎么会招来你这么个麻烦！”  
Erik立刻得意地舔了舔嘴唇，“怎么会是麻烦，你明明很方便，再也不用一个人忍着了。”他意有所指的从后视镜里瞥了眼T’Challa开始泛红的脸，后者将视线转去窗外，不想一大早就在那色鬼面前发情。  
“你这车窗，外面看得到吗？”Erik突然问，并像个多动症似的开始左顾右盼，T’Challa知道他在盘算什么，他最近有些忙，很久没和Erik做爱了，Alpha的问题加上车内狭小的空间感，都让Omega发出了本能的期待，但还有10分钟的路程就要到达公司了，T’Challa只好敏感的夹紧双腿，然后故作冷漠地看向窗外，“好好开你的车！”  
如今Erik已经对T’Challa的身体反应了如指掌，从他紧绷的线条到他闪烁的眼神，这些都在告诉着他，T’Challa想要，他知道自己的老板在顾虑什么，“我没想做什么，我只想让你脱掉裤子自己做，10分钟足够了，这样夹着腿走进公司太明显了吧？你也不想成为大家议论的焦点哼？”  
T’Challa用力闭上眼睛，他难以置信自己居然因为Erik的几句挑逗就真的想脱掉裤子了，但Erik越是这么说，他的反应就越明显，双腿间顶起的硬物肯定会被其他人注意到，还有后穴内湿润的粘腻感。  
“我知道你已经忍不住了，你这是在浪费时间老板，还有9分钟~想想你饥渴的小洞，它快急死了，需要被什么东西填满，哪怕是你自己的手指，否则你就要这样一整天了！”  
“闭嘴！”T’Challa气喘吁吁地低吼了一声，然后开始快速的解开皮带，Erik说得对，如果他现在不做点什么，接来下一整天他都要这样焦躁的度过了。  
车内的冷空气让T’Challa暴露出来的肌肤爬满一层细小的颗粒，他闭上眼尽量不去想Erik就在前面看着他的事实，然后修长的手指钻入内裤中握住了自己的勃起。  
他的手指非常漂亮，Erik就曾经说过喜欢看他用那双手握着自己时的样子，然后Erik会射在他的手心里，再舔干净他的每一根指头...  
他现在脑子里全是Erik，而那男人正坐在前面看着他手淫，这一事实让T’Challa控制不住的抖动了两下，他听到Erik喘息时发出的粗重声音了，他不敢睁开眼，这层薄弱的伪装就是他最后的堡垒。  
车子突然停下了，T’Challa惊恐的发现他们就停在公司的车库里，他手忙脚乱的准备提上裤子时，Erik一把从前面跃了过来。  
“你疯了！”  
T’Challa紧张的想要推开Erik，但Alpha更快速的将他扭进了怀里，“相信我，没人注意这里。”  
“不不不我不唔...”T’Challa还想再做些抵抗时，被Erik握紧下巴堵住了嘴，他们交换了个位置，T’Challa现在坐在Erik的大腿上，而Erik怒气腾腾的老二就在他的股沟里滑动，他光着下半身大清早就在公司车库里和自己的司机鬼混，这一事实让T’Challa既羞愧又兴奋，他不清楚Erik是如何找到这个位置的，但不得不说，好像没有车子会经过这里，他只能远远的看到那些同事的坐骑从前方转过去。  
Erik的吻离开T’Challa的嘴唇时，T’Challa的白衬衫已经被解开了，Alpha自下而上情色地揉弄着这具成熟的身体，他吸咬着Omega硬挺的乳粒，两手圈住那把腰将T’Challa带到更近的地方。  
T’Challa跌坐在那根火热的老二上，圆润的头部几次滑过他的入口，让他发出焦急的喃喃抗议，Erik低沉的笑声就回荡在胸腔前，让他不免难为情。  
“自己塞进去，你不是没做过老板！我记得10点钟你还有个会呢~”  
T’Challa突然想到这事，而现在已经接近9点了，他在心里暗骂这个混蛋的同时还是妥协的扶住Erik的阴茎送进了自己的身体。  
被填满的第一时间T’Challa就发出了满足的叹息，Erik也是，Omega的内部总是湿润又火热，抽搐着吸紧他，让他只想埋在里面永远也别出去。  
从后面看去，T’Challa依旧穿着他笔挺的西装，谁都不知道他正敞开胸膛坐在Alpha腿上，就着对方的顶撞而激烈地摆动自己的屁股，他搂紧Erik的脖子，好让Erik吸住他的乳头。  
车内狭小的空间让Erik没办法动作太大，这种焦急的感觉让T’Challa激动，他胡乱的啃咬着Erik的嘴唇，Erik也回以他热烈的吮吸。  
闷热的温度快要蒸熟这个Omega的理智了，他往后倒去，靠在副驾驶椅背上，在Erik操他的同时，自己握住身前挺翘的阴茎。  
“知道你现在什么样子吗？车里有记录仪，晚点我会导出来发给你，让你自己看看你发情时有多浪，还有你这个淫荡的屁股，每次我说点什么它都会激动的吸过来，我真怀疑你遇到我之前是怎么过的哼？你那一箱子小玩具我都看过了，找时间我帮你定点新的，然后放在你的卧室、书房、办公室还有车里，这样只要你发情，随时随地都可以干那个小洞，怎么样老板？我是不是很贴心？”  
T’Challa胡乱呜咽着，他眨着湿润的大眼睛看向Erik，那样子仿佛还嫌Erik说的不够多，Erik骂了句脏话，手指来到Omega身下，和T’Challa一起握住他的勃起，在上面快速滑动着，没一会T’Challa就射了出来，高潮带来的紧缩连带让Erik也一起射了出来，他第一次没带套，射了Omega一屁股，好在T’Challa现在不处于发情期。  
高潮后的两人在车里温情的拥抱了一会，Erik的手在T’Challa潮湿的背上来回抚摸着，T’Challa闭着眼，Alpha浓烈的信息素在此刻平复了他的欲望，这感觉和自己达到高潮完全不同，满足感只想让他挂在Erik身上，让他一整天都别离开。  
“老板，你10点有会。”  
Erik又提醒了一次，T’Challa像只兔子一样从他身上跳下来，后穴流出大汩的液体，Erik体贴的抽出T’Challa西装口袋里的丝巾堵在了入口，然后坏笑着让他到办公室再清理，T’Challa只好就那样提上裤子，屁股里塞着一条丝巾走进了公司。  
Erik看着他那个已经恢复了往日姿态的老板，下流地揉了把自己的裤裆，“真他妈骚！”

就像Erik保证过的那样，他用自己第一个月的收入帮T’Challa买了一大堆新“玩具”，T’Challa原先只敢用那些保守的，中规中矩的玩意儿，看得出这位精英的确只是为了用此度过发情期。  
Erik买的都是高级定制，完全按照他自己的尺寸来，还有那些白色真丝镶花边的孱弱布料以及反光皮革束缚带，他要保证T’Challa在下一次发情期时再也想不起那个英国佬情夫！  
说到这个，Erik曾经旁敲侧击的问过Okoye他们的老板有没有固定交往的伴侣，女管家否认的样子看起来不像是撒谎，而且T’Challa也从没在Erik面前联系过这么一位“Alpha”，Erik几乎感觉不到这个人的存在。  
最近几天Erik都在数着日历过日子，上个月T’Challa的发情期明明就是这几天，但Erik完全闻不到他身上的味道，这很奇怪，而且T’Challa也表现的很不像一个即将进入发情的Omega，他侃侃而谈，精神百倍...  
“你想说什么不如直说，我感觉自己突然变成了一只小白鼠，每天被你这样观察着。”某天晚餐时，T’Challa终于叹着气和他的司机摊牌了，Erik执着又充满疑惑的眼神让他确定那不是求爱信号。  
Erik环顾了下周围，现在Okoye已经接受了T’Challa关于一个人吃饭很无聊的借口，但这不代表她得在边上观看这俩人“明目张胆”的拙劣表演，Erik看T’Challa的眼神就像在看一块肉，而Okoye没有立刻将他钉在餐桌上的理由是T’Challa在Erik面前就像一个不知道梳什么小辫儿好看的傻丫头。  
女管家翻着手离开了餐厅...  
“你上个月发情期明明就在这几天！”Erik小声地说，样子就像做贼，他可能是习惯了帮T’Challa打掩护。  
Omega被他的样子逗笑了，眼睛里闪烁着真诚的快乐，那样子比T’Challa动情时还美，Erik有点看痴了。  
“原来你在算计这个，我打针了。”他得意的说，Erik却立刻卸下了眼里的柔情，噌的一下从椅子上站了起来，“为什么？”  
T’Challa依旧坐在那惬意的看着暴躁如雷的男人，“我想我有权利决定如何度过自己的发情期Stevens先生。”  
“Stevens先生？”Erik暴躁地舔了舔嘴唇，他不知道T’Challa突然在发什么毛病，他在餐桌边溜达了两圈，T’Challa还是那么坐在那看着他，甚至眼神里透露着似笑非笑。  
“我们直说了吧，你是不是对这段关系产生了不该有的误解？”  
T’Challa的问题让Erik瞬间清醒过来，他都快忘了眼前这个西装革履的精英是自己的老板了，他只记得他在床上什么都不穿的样子。  
他确实被这种假象糊住了眼睛，Erik点点头，不再多说什么，T’Challa支付他的工资高到不像一个司机该有的薪资时，他就该想到这个了，他收拾了几件简单的东西就搬出了T’Challa的房子，这些钱足够他找个小公寓，他最好从现在就认清自己的“位置”。  
Erik走后，T’Challa依旧坐在那，脸上的笑容却在一点点消失。  
上星期他母亲和他视频时提到了他的婚姻问题，家族有意撮合他与另一个大企业的Beta继承人见面，虽然T’Challa知道或许会有这么一天，但这一天的到来恰巧发生在他沉迷与Erik的性爱中，这更像是老天给予他的一种警示，T’Challa突然发现他对于Erik的依赖已经形成一种潜移默化，这违背了他的初衷，也违背了自己做事的原则。  
Erik的离开就和他的到来一样匆忙，他什么都没带来，也什么都没带走，T’Challa站在那间屋子里，打开Erik的衣柜，除了公司为他定制的那些衬衫，还有一个精致的礼盒。  
T’Challa本来应该尊重Erik的隐私不去碰那盒子的，但他非常好奇Erik到底藏了什么，也许是打算送给哪个姑娘的礼物？他鬼使神差的伸出手，将盒子捧在腿上，盒子有密码锁，他试着回忆了下Erik的生日，发现不对，又试了试自己的生日，肯定也不对，虽然他不想承认这让自己有些失望，就在他准备放弃时，看到盒子背面印着一排非常繁复的花题字：最初的你。  
这是什么意思？T’Challa将盒子拿回自己房间开始研究，其实他可以轻易撬开那个装饰锁，但这行字谜更加引发了T’Challa的兴趣。  
他坐在床上和那个盒子面面相觑了几分钟，一个大胆的猜测突然闯入脑海，T’Challa翻开手机，调出自己上个月去英国的时间，再往前2天，盒子打开了。  
那是他和Erik相遇的日子。  
然后T’Challa举着一根和Erik勃起后尺寸相当的按摩棒哭笑不得，这男人脑子里到底在想什么？明明是一盒子情趣用品还要配上这么浪漫的密码...  
Erik总不会爱上他了吧？？T’Challa激灵了一下，他从没谈过恋爱，年少时光他在异国忙着求学，归来后就马不停蹄的继承了家业，为了公司稳固还要谎称自己的亚属性，T’Challa没时间谈恋爱，和Erik的性爱是他一生中唯一的性经验，他喜欢这个Alpha身上的味道，喜欢他用隆起的手臂圈住自己，也喜欢他偶尔得逞时坏笑的表情，但那仅仅是一种喜好，就像他喜欢吃青苹果，喜欢喝香槟一样的那种喜欢。T’Challa对自己说，并坚持认为这个理论的正确性。  
然后他发了会呆，握着那根按摩棒，脑海里只有Erik，连Okoye的敲门声都错过了。  
“哦抱歉，我不知道你正要...”  
T’Challa听到女管家尴尬的声音将她叫了回来，“不是你想的那样Okoye，只是些...没什么。”T’Challa将那根按摩棒扔回盒子里，随手关上了盖子，“找我有事吗？”  
Okoye看着他，神色中透露着担心，“你知道有些事可以说出来，虽然我是你的下属，但我们是一起长大的T’Challa。”  
T’Challa笑起来，尽管这笑容在Okoye看来很假，“我真的没事，下星期我母亲会过来，然后我要和那个U...UI...抱歉我忘记名字了，反正我母亲说那是个帅气的Beta，我想我应该见见他。”  
“你从来都是过目不忘的。”  
“可能我最近太忙了。”  
“是啊，忙着谈恋爱。”  
T’Challa叹了口气，“那不是爱。”  
“你爱那个U什么的吗？”  
“那更不是爱了。”  
“好吧，比起把自己嫁给一桩买卖，我更希望你过开心的生活，而且你母亲不是一个势利的人，她很爱你，只是你从不表达，如果你告诉她，她会支持你的。”  
T’Challa想起自己那个坚强又温柔的母亲，他做这些也是希望能够让她开心，“再说吧Okoye，万一我见过觉得还不错呢？”  
“好吧，事实上我过来是想问你，还需要保留Erik的房间吗？”  
“暂时先这样吧，反正也没人急着住进来。”  
反正你也不希望有人住进来。Okoye在心里回了一句，然后离开了。

第二天早上T’Challa刚刚走进车库，就看到Erik已经坐在驾驶室等他了，他只是愣了下就若无其事的坐进了后排。  
“还以为会直接看到你的辞呈。”  
“我只是不住在这了，不代表我辞去工作，毕竟我确实很需要钱，您要直接到公司吗老板？还是有其他的行程安排？”Erik公式化的回答了T’Challa的提问并启动了按钮，T’Challa却坐在那咀嚼着“老板”这个词，虽然他们无数次在性爱中拿这个称呼调侃，但T’Challa分辨得出哪些具有意义，Erik现在就像他每一个下属那样，不带有任何感情的就只是在称呼他，甚至他比那些人还缺少了一丝尊重。  
“去公司吧。”T’Challa头疼的靠在玻璃窗上，车里没有一点声音，T’Challa也不想看平板，Alpha周身散发的“生人勿扰”气息更是阻隔了T’Challa想要试着缓和关系的想法。  
整个公司都知道T’Challa和他的司机在闹别扭，他们之前虽然没有明目张胆的做些亲密行为，但大家经常可以看见他们聊天说笑，今天两人都冷着脸，T’Challa直接走进了总裁专梯，Erik则面无表情拐进了安勤部，甚至有人在议论Erik多久提出离职。  
如此这样冷战的几天，Erik都保持着他作为一个司机原本该有的样子，他疏远T’Challa，毕恭毕敬的给他打开车门，和其他员工一起用餐，偶尔和几个姑娘们笑着打声招呼。  
这正是T’Challa想要的不是吗？拨乱反正，让彼此都能回到正确的轨道上，只是偶尔在餐厅看到Erik和那些女孩们一起吃饭时，T’Challa会立刻丢下餐盘躲回自己的办公室，好像这样不去看就能当做什么都没发生一样。

“天啊那个Erik答应今晚和Linda去吃饭了！”  
“她怎么做到的？？Roni上上个星期去约他，他还说自己有女朋友了！”  
“男人嘛，这很正常。”  
“可那个Linda长的还不如...下午好Boss！”

拜Erik所赐，T’Challa再也不需要在白天打瞌睡了，今天下午他甚至无聊的想到各层去转转，在经过设备科时就听到几个女孩在闲聊，Erik的名字一出现就让T’Challa停住了脚步，他凑近那片公位，直到有人注意到他。  
T’Challa咳了一声，借口自己需要更换碎纸机，然后便潇洒的离开了。  
“总裁亲自下来问我们更换碎纸机？！”几个小姑娘面面相觑的楞在原地。  
回到办公室，T’Challa立刻叫来了Nakia，“给我查查Linda是哪个部门的。”  
“哪个Linda？”HRD一头雾水，这公司里叫Linda的女孩至少上百个。  
“我怎么知道哪个Linda，所以让你去查查！”  
Nakia和Okoye是非常要好的朋友，他们俩从小和T’Challa一起长大，于是Nakia对好友最近的事了如指掌，“Erik和那个Linda去约会了？”  
T’Challa张了张嘴，不知该如何回答这个问题，最终让Nakia回去了。  
Erik和谁约会从来都不该他去操心，他到底在干嘛？T’Challa懊恼的打开电脑，企图让工作麻痹自己，他将过去5年公司的交易记录全部调了出来，直到深夜还在座位上忙碌着。  
凌晨1点钟，T’Challa站起身走到窗边，突然想抽根烟，但他不抽烟，所以身边只有一个火机。  
他摩挲着那上面的花纹，这是他和Erik相遇时借给对方的那个，T’Challa突然感到一丝苦涩，他平视着36层窗外的夜空，感到胸腔内似乎涌起了一股绝望的海浪，Erik在干什么？和那个叫Linda的女孩约会？上床？或者直接标记了她？  
他此前从未觉得自己身为一个Omega要隐瞒亚属性有什么不妥，也从没觉得一个Omega不被标记有什么不妥，或者他也从未觉得做一个独身的Omega有什么不妥...直到今晚，他看着窗外依旧灯红酒绿的曼哈顿，觉得自己比一头身处非洲大草原的豹子还要孤独。  
敲门声响起时，T’Challa咽掉喉头的哽咽，回过身面对来人，是Erik，那个本该和其他女孩约会的Alpha。  
“你怎么还在这？”  
Erik挑了下眉，“你没说我可以提前下班，所以我还一直在等着。”  
T’Challa张大了嘴，“我没跟你说要加班？”  
“你没有。”  
“抱歉耽误了你的约会。”  
“我的约会？”  
T’Challa自知失言，立刻闭上了嘴，“不小心听到的。”  
“所以这就是她被突然调去出差的原因？”  
“什么？”  
“你不仅假公济私，醋劲还挺大。”Erik露出让T’Challa再熟悉不过的坏笑，T’Challa瞬间就感到双腿有些发软，但他不想再和Erik回到从前的关系里了，于是他赶快坐回到办公桌前，沉着脸显示出不耐，“我从来没调任何人去出差，我甚至不知道她是哪个部门的Linda。”  
“我从没说过她叫什么名字。”  
T’Challa吐了口气，双手撑住额头，他是个蠢货...他想。  
但Erik什么都没做，只是站在他桌前三步远的位置，问他今晚还需不需要用车，T’Challa摇了摇头，让他可以下班了，他今晚哪都不想去，以免自己的傻气传到更多地方。  
Erik点点头，将车钥匙放在T’Challa的桌子上就头也不回的离开了。  
T’Challa难以置信地盯着那扇已经关上的门，Erik就这么走了？他终于承认了自己有多么的期待那个Alpha能够留下，哪怕只是跟他聊会天。  
T’Challa松开领带走进里面的隔间，和衣摔在床垫上，连被子都没盖，他在几个梦境间来回颠倒着，有时是激烈的性爱，有时是混乱的人群，还有公司的会议室，T’Challa睡的非常不安稳，早上醒来时才发现自己在发烧，高温让他浑身酸痛，他咬牙撑起身体拨通了Erik的电话，原来Erik也一夜未归，他抱着个靠枕在公司沙发上凑合了一晚。  
T’Challa的体温很高，Erik决定直接开去医院。  
“别，我有私人医生，医院会查出我的亚属性。”  
Erik翻了个白眼，给T’Challa的私人医生打了电话，他们约在家里碰面。  
医生留下了药和补品，原来T’Challa因为注射新型抑制剂而产生了些不良反应，他之前用的那些药没有这么激烈，这次用药后又没有好好休息，大量的工作和沉重的心情让他的身体开始排斥，幸亏间隔时间长，发热症状越接近注射日期说明排斥越激烈。  
“我都说了你不能注射那个药T’Challa！！！你是把我的话当耳边风吗？”Shuri生气的在视频那边朝她哥哥大吼大叫，T’Challa裹着棉被只露出一个红彤彤的脸颊，医生在了解情况后第一时间就给T’Challa的科学家小妹打了电话，还好药品已经在研发尾声了，为了阻止Erik经历他的第二次发情期，T’Challa也知道那药存在风险，可还是没告诉任何人就偷偷注射了。  
“我才不管你有什么天大的理由哥哥，你在拿你自己的命开玩笑！那男人是谁？让你非这么做不可？”  
T’Challa本来就昏头涨脑，他只想快点睡一觉，偏偏Shuir还没完没了的在这种时候审问他，一股无力感向他袭来，之后T’Challa就眼前一黑什么都不知道了。  
Erik一把托住T’Challa歪倒的身体，将人揽进怀里的同时关掉了视频，任凭Shuri在另一边如何追问他的身份都置之不理。  
“怎么跟个小麻雀似的，叽叽喳喳烦不烦。”Erik皱着眉找了个好姿势，将T’Challa抱在怀里，刚刚他都听到了，Alpha的信息素能够让T’Challa情绪稳定，他控制着自己，将那些味道无形的环绕在Omega周身，T’Challa闻到熟悉的气味，安心地躺在Erik怀里睡了过去。  
这一睡就是整整两天，期间Okoye进来过几次帮Erik送水，Alpha就维持那姿势，一直拥着怀里的人，让他安稳的睡在自己的味道里，Okoye叹了口气，真希望T’Challa能早点想明白自己到底要什么。

T’Challa再醒来时热度已经退了，他眨了眨眼，发现自己正枕在一具赤裸的胸膛上，“醒了？”  
Erik低沉的声音传进耳中，T’Challa知道自己应该立刻离开的，可他维持着枕在那的姿势，闭上眼在心里和自己说：就再给我几秒钟，几秒就好。  
然后他抬起头，恢复了往日干练的模样，“谢谢你Erik。”他公式化的道谢，然后准备下床穿衣服。  
Erik就那样看着他，他发誓T’Challa是他见过的最固执的家伙了，明明知道他约了女孩后嫉妒到发疯还要装作无所谓一样在那加班，明明为了躲开他宁可试用新药也不想就此沉沦，Erik不明白T’Challa究竟在坚持什么，“你怕自己爱上我吗？”  
Alpha的话让T’Challa停下动作，他背对着身后的男人，Erik看不见他的表情，但可以感觉到他的气息开始紊乱，Omega散发出矛盾混乱的信息素，Erik离开床板来到T’Challa身后将他搂进怀里，“还是你已经爱上我了？”  
T’Challa闭上眼睛，Erik闻到了他身上苦涩咸湿的气味，像是海水，伴随着乌云与细雨，“为什么那么怕自己爱上我？觉得我配不上你？”  
“不Erik！不...我从没那么觉得。”  
“那么究竟为什么？”  
“...我不能决定自己的婚姻，我也不能...不能让人标记我！一旦我暴露了自己的亚属性，公司会有影响，股价会受到波动，甚至很多人会因此失业！而这对你不公平Erik，我不想让你成为这段不健康关系里的牺牲品。”  
T’Challa终于将埋在心中的顾虑全部倾诉了出来，他感觉轻松多了。  
Erik的手指抚摸过Omega颈后那块芬芳的腺体，时不时还会轻吻两下，那里的味道最浓郁，被抑制的花香中夹杂着苦涩，“可你都没问过我，真的T’Challa，这看起来还真是公平呢。”  
T’Challa低下头，和Erik的另一只手交缠着握在一起，“是我自私的开启了这段关系，而你原本没有跟男性Omega约会的经验，所以我认为只要我结束它，你就会回到过去的生活。”  
“如果我们能解决你亚属性的问题，是不是这些难题就都不存在了？”  
T’Challa侧过头看向那男人严肃认真的眼神，“你有什么办法去弥补那个谎言吗？”  
“方法当然有，但那只是一个说辞，想让公司完全不受损失是不可能的，可也没你想的那么糟，不试试怎么知道？难道你想瞒一辈子？我听说你还想和一个Beta联姻，除非你疯了T’Challa！”  
“只是不被标记，我能忍受。”  
“是吗？你真的可以吗？那你当初为什么去公园里碰运气？不被标记的Omega会越来越难度过发情期，而抑制剂的滥用完全就是在毁你自己！”  
Erik的每一个字都像敲在T’Challa的心里，他当然明白这个道理，他比任何人都明白，可为了让家人放心，他还和母亲撒谎说自己的发情并不明显，或许天生该是个Beta。  
“你想怎么做？”  
“对外公布你迎来了第一次属性分化，很多Omega在很晚才被确认自己的亚属性，他们之前都以为自己只是个Beta，然后看外界反应再做判断，做好一切公关准备，可以想象之后你的人生会发生很大改变这是必然的，但在这之后，我会一直陪在你身边，我还会咬穿你的腺体，让那些胆敢对你不敬的人都知道一下这气味背后意味了什么！你会像个骄傲的国王一样出现在任何一个场合，不用再畏惧他们的眼光，也不用再顾忌你的属性，你只要记住，你是我的，是我一个人的婊子就够了！”  
T’Challa听着Erik的豪言壮语，感到下身开始不受控制的潮湿，和他们第一次相见如出一辙，抑制剂开始反噬了，T’Challa因情绪激动迎来了发情期，他粗喘着倒在了Erik的胸膛里，Erik顺势接住他，将他揉进吻里。  
“我的尖牙随时为你磨好了宝贝儿！”  
T’Challa抬起手搂住这个男人的脖子，和他一同倒进床单里，发情期要持续好几天呢，他快怀念死这个了。

——————  
03

Erik掂量着手里那根和自己勃起后尺寸相当的按摩棒，T’Challa看上去有点不爽，因为Erik的笑容里透露着太多揶揄和得意。  
“我猜到密码不代表任何事，我只是喜欢解谜。”  
Erik点点头，半心半意的迎合着他那个“拔屌无情”的boss，“随你怎么说吧老板，反正都是买给你的，喜欢吗？”  
T’Challa昨晚刚被这个Alpha彻底满足过，如今正处在发情期的缓解阶段，想到那些疯狂的性爱，他忽然有点难为情，他把自己的眼神从那根按摩棒上移开，然后故作威严的清下了嗓子，“我根本没碰过这些东西。”  
Erik最喜欢的就是看T’Challa在他面前摆谱，Omega扬起下颚时的坚毅线条以及他淡漠的眼神都无比激励着Alpha去撕碎这些伪装，Erik喜欢在床上操纵他的妞儿，他有一点点施暴欲，但不会伤人，因为他遇到的Omega都喜欢这么玩，偏偏T’Challa喜欢又不说，还表现的时刻想和他拉开距离。  
Erik是个有脑子的司机，好吧他根本不是什么司机！他一个麻省理工商管硕士毕业生根本不愁找不到新工作，那晚遇到T’Challa完全就是命运和他们开了个玩笑，而且说实话，第二天接到瓦坎达矿业的来电时，他还以为自己是被猎头公司推荐过去的。  
反正不论如何，当Erik发现他对自己的老板上瘾了之后，那个Omega却笑眯眯的跟他说，“别自作多情了我只对你的屌感兴趣”，好吧T’Challa不是这么说的，教养不允许他这么说，但意思就是这样，Erik甩门离开只是因为面子，他还从没被自己的妞儿这么对待过，在他们严丝合缝的干了彼此一个月后。  
Erik没有立刻去看公寓，T’Challa支付他的薪水足够他先找间酒店安顿下来，他计划着洗个澡就去酒吧找乐子，对方最好还是个花样百出不需要他伺候尽兴时也他妈不会喊一声的小婊子，这样他就可以回到凡尘在他的花花世界里烂死，而不是时刻想着T’Challa那张禁欲的圣母脸给自己撸管！  
事实证明，他只来得及洗了个澡，因为T’Challa在他脑海里高潮的样子让他不得不停下找乐子的计划，改成躺在冰凉的浴缸里撸管...  
“操你的T’Challa！”他低吼着射了自己一手，才他妈分开了一个上午？这简直就是情场高手“Killmonger”的耻辱！  
是的，熟悉他的人给他取了个什么killmonger的绰号，用以警示那些还没有被骗过从而对他的大屌想入非非的Omega们，可能也有一部分数量可观的Beta，管他们呢。  
MIT高材生在射光了他感性的激情后，开始运算，T’Challa的反常必定事出有因，他又不是真的只会用下半身思考，Omega的种种小动作都说明了问题，他得用点手段了。

第二天，Erik照常去上班，但他不看T’Challa，也避免和他说太多话，起先T’Challa还维持着他那张管理层的脸，但当他们处在车内狭小密闭的空间里时，他的老板开始坐不住了，就好像屁股底下不是一辆价值百万美元的商务车，而是他妈的一辆拉着稻草的破拖拉机似的。  
Erik有点想笑，他偷偷瞄了一眼后视镜，T’Challa看起来有点委屈，也可能在Erik眼里他时时刻刻都挺委屈的，那双水一样的大眼睛让他与“暴君”这个词压根不挨边，但他浑身散发出的淡漠与高贵又是普通人遥不可及的，T’Challa天生就该坐在这样一个万人敬仰的位子上用他温润的口音发号施令，不管对方是小绵羊，还是狮子王，都愿意对他俯首称臣。  
Erik摇摇头，他的思绪跑得有点远，此时的T’Challa一副欲言又止的样子，但最终他们什么也没说，Erik在他下车后耸了耸鼻子，空气里连一丝Omega甜美的花香都不存在，只有男性古龙水散发出的禁欲冷香，这让他决定再多冷淡T’Challa几天！  
后面的日子里Erik也都保持着和T’Challa这样的相处模式，他一点点观察T’Challa的表情变化，发现瓦坎达总裁的脸越来越黑，T’Challa本身不属于肤色最深的那类人，但他现在给自己足足加了两个色号还要多，尤其是在知道Erik要和一个叫Linda的女同事约会之后。  
Erik扯开嘴角，他的豹子上钩了。  
事实上Erik也不知道这个Linda是哪个部门的，她是通过公司内部的通讯软件询问的，Erik只从那个闪烁的小头像上看到她是个白人女孩，或许还有一头红发？剩下的真的看不清了，他很抱歉的在心里对自己的女同事瞥了瞥嘴，“哥现在更喜欢吃男人的老二”。  
谁能想到有一天killmonger会发出这样直白的感慨，不过他就是，T’Challa在他眼里就像一块淋满霜糖的美味甜点，他喜欢表面那层丝滑的外皮，也喜欢里面汁水横流的糖浆，他甚至愿意扔掉叉子，一口口舔光这块小点心。  
他觉得自己从未有过的变态...这都要怪T’Challa，是他把自己变成这样的！  
Erik在深夜敲响了总裁的办公室，出于职业需要，他的卡片可以刷开总裁办公室这层的电梯，呃...可能有时候也出于生理需要。  
T’Challa的房间还亮着灯，那男人的桌子上堆满了成山的文件盒，出于本能Alpha皱起了眉，就算Omega在发情期用了抑制剂，身体还是会比平时疲劳，T’Challa这算用自虐抗议他去约会吗？他自作多情了一秒钟，然后公式化地开口询问对方还需不需要用车。  
T’Challa快速掩饰了自己的情绪，Erik甚至没捕捉到那眼神里的潮红，就被他精明的老板盖过了，T’Challa回到他巨大的办公桌前，可能只是为了避免尴尬，他主动询问Erik为什么没去约会。  
Erik差点就露出他的狼牙，他从没说过自己要去约会，也没说那女孩叫什么，是T’Challa自乱阵脚，把自己剥光了像颗熟透的百香果那样等着Alpha垂青，Erik差点就扑了上去，还好他咬着牙忍住了，同时也确认了自己想要的结果，T’Challa对他有感情，一定有什么事从中阻拦了这个Omega。  
Erik和衣躺在办公室的公共沙发上，得意的同时也透着一些担忧，难道是他们的关系被T’Challa那个“英国情夫”发现了？  
这假想让Killmonger想杀人，他他妈才不是什么第三者，T’Challa是他的了，滚远点吧你这个不举的老秃子！！  
之后他又针对英国人是不是都秃顶的问题在谷歌上浪费了几分钟，然后发现自己像个热恋期患得患失的傻丫头，他愤恨地砸上电脑，也许再过一天，他就会对T’Challa重新打开怀抱，前提是T’Challa得对他坦诚。  
Erik闭上眼，脑海里全是刚刚T’Challa看到他时极力掩饰兴奋的傻样子，他还以为自己伪装的不错呢，不过这样的老板也很可爱，killmonger悲伤地发现自己可能连一天都他妈等不到就要对他的Omega敞开怀抱了...没错，就是他的Omega，从此刻起T’Challa是他的了！他单方面宣布，哪怕这次真的要做个可耻的第三者，也得把人抢过来！  
结果第二天不等Erik睡醒，T’Challa就自己找上门了，只是和Erik计划的差得有点远。  
他抱着Omega高热的身体，期间偶尔喝点水，Okoye还算有良心，没让他活活饿死在床上。  
“他发生什么事了对吗？”在Okoye又一次准备放下食物就离开时，Erik开口了，女管家停住动作，脸上写满了犹豫。  
Okoye和T’Challa一起长大，他们是主仆，也是朋友，女Alpha虽然不想自己的朋友嫁给工作，但她还是决定尊重T’Challa自己的意愿，“等他愿意跟你说时，他会告诉你的。”  
“这么说就是有了，谢谢，我会亲自问出来的。”  
“别客气，我只能透露你这些了。”Okoye端着空盘子离开了房间，T’Challa还在睡，他被熟悉的信息素环绕着，在多日的精神疲劳后，此刻就像一个安枕无忧的孩童。

“若是外界对我的亚属性产生了强烈的抵抗呢？”T’Challa醒来后就和Erik开诚布公的谈了，他将压在心里二十多年的顾虑和盘托出，他从未和Alpha交往过，也没有体验过AO间的性爱，即便Erik是他在路上捡到的，也让这个大龄Omega义无反顾的沦陷了。  
那些出于本能的依赖与信任开始交缠在他的身体里，很多次他想拒绝Alpha在公司中荒淫无耻的求爱，却依然抵不过身体的反应，他开始感到恐慌，Erik不能就这样得到他身体的控制权，他是瓦坎达矿业的总裁，是一个帝国财团的掌门人，太多因素牵制了他的择偶权，而如果一切都只能定格在性的层面中，那么这对那个Alpha来说是不公平的，Erik应该有属于自己的生活，而不是在他的人生里仅仅扮演一根按摩棒。  
“从前你担心自己的亚属性会带来商业领域上的阴谋，那是因为你身边没有伴儿，那些家伙会绞尽脑汁的钻空子，可现在不一样了。”Erik停下来打量着T’Challa的表情，“你知道我想说什么对吗？”  
T’Challa用手指撑住自己的额头，“我妈妈可能会发出非常强烈的抗议，尤其在知道你是我的司机之后。”  
“如果你担心这个，那我可以换份工作，我又不是只会开车，就算有一天你破产了我也养得起你。”  
T’Challa斜着眼打量Erik的脏辫、金牙和那一身不知灵感打哪来的夸张浮点刺青，“不是工作的问题Erik，可能你和我妈妈在品味上注定背道而驰。”  
Erik翻了个巨大的白眼，“这都什么年代了老哥！你妈妈管的可真宽。”  
“我母亲是个非常传统的人。”  
“那她肯定喜欢我的刺青，这是非洲很多部落的常见纹饰，象征忠诚！”  
这回轮到T’Challa翻白眼了，“我的意思是，我们恐怕要面对的不只是外患，还有内忧。”  
“你就没个盟友吗？有钱人家里不都是儿女成群的嘛，怎么就你一个？”  
“我还有个妹妹。”  
“关系不好？”  
“不不不，我和Shuri的关系非常好，她是我的骄傲。”  
“那怎么从来没见过她？”  
“她在瓦坎达的英国研发基地负责开发的部分。”  
“英国？”  
“嗯哼~英国。”T’Challa别有深意的咬着下唇看向Erik恍然大悟的脸，他早就知道公司里那些针对他的传言了，Erik作为新入职的员工自然免不了被八卦包围，可他当初什么都没说，吃醋的Alpha也很对T’Challa的胃口呢。  
“你他妈...你知不知道我以为自己当了多长时间的第三者嗯？！”Erik一个翻身将T’Challa按在了床垫上，四处散落的情趣用品跟着滚了过来。  
“欺骗自己的Alpha可没什么好下场。”Erik随手抓起一根带有伸缩功能的按摩棒，他掀起Omega的一条腿，将那个处在发情期随时都很湿润的入口露了出来。  
T’Challa咬着一根手指，看起来竟有些期待，Erik和他四目相对，他紧盯着Omega的脸，生怕错过自己这个一本正经的老板露出的任何一个淫荡的表情，然后将那根粗长的家伙一寸寸塞进T’Challa的身体。  
T’Challa咬住手指，腹部绷起露出完美的肌肉线条，随着Alpha手中按摩棒的不断推进，喉咙里发出难以抑制的闷哼。  
“没有我的大，不过...据说速度挺快的。”  
T’Challa还没来及问是什么速度，Erik就将开关打开了，内部携裹着无数钢珠的柔软硅胶物在Omega的身体里快速伸缩晃动起来，T’Challa一下就弓起了身体，Erik按住他的腿，将他逐渐勃起的阴茎含进嘴里。  
Omega因这根小玩具颤抖到浑身发红，熟悉的情热再一次席卷了这具身体，他一次又一次咽下嘴里的荤话，直到Erik给了他一次深喉，T’Challa爽到几乎要滚下床垫时被按摩棒干到了高潮。  
Erik没有关掉那玩意，它还在T’Challa锁紧的体内持续操干着，Omega像条痉挛的软体生物那样不停在床单上扭动身体流着眼泪哀求Alpha停下来。  
“它干得你很爽吧？”Erik按停了按摩棒，T’Challa已经射的自己浑身都是了，他大口喘着气，后穴里还紧紧夹着那根巨大的硅胶物，“你……你自己试试……不就知道了！”  
Erik摇摇头，T’Challa真不该在发情期和一个Alpha逞威风，他到底上没上过AO辅导课？成熟Omega的信息素会影响Alpha的理智，在他们眼里，此时此刻的Omega就是一朵铺满芬芳花粉的巨大花蕊，所以外面才会有那么多Alpha因此犯罪。T’Challa不仅没有收起自己的锋芒，反而变相刺激着处在不理智时期的Erik，他的屁股得为自己的臭脾气付出代价了。  
Erik在床上快速翻了翻，然后一副精美的皮革手铐就出现在了T’Challa的手腕上。  
Omega趴在自己的豪华大床上，双手被Alpha锁在背后，刚刚因激烈的高潮后还在收缩的穴口和发软的双腿就呈现在Erik眼前，他拍了拍T’Challa充满弹性的屁股，还吹了声口哨，“你猜Okoye她们知不知道我们在干什么？我猜那些女孩肯定知道，因为你发情的气味隔着几百米都能撂倒一个Alpha，你怎么没和自己的女守卫干呢？我知道了，你不喜欢女性Alpha，就喜欢被男人干哼？”  
T’Challa软着身体承受Erik在床上的低级趣味，他双眼有些失焦，侧着头跪在那里一动不动地看向门口，睫毛上还挂着泪痕，看起来又可怜又美味。  
“不说话是没力气了还是默认了？”Erik将那根按摩棒一点点往外拔，重新收紧的入口让这动作变得艰难，T’Challa呜咽着动了动，被Erik拍了一下，“从现在起，我让你做什么你才能做什么，如果没有我的允许你就射精或是反抗，我会把你发情的老二锁起来，知道吗？”Erik低下头附在T’Challa耳边，清晰又缓慢的将这些命令传到Omega耳中，T’Challa看看他，勉为其难地点了点头。  
Erik为此而感到满意，他动作变得轻柔，一点点取出了那根按摩棒，来不及完全闭合的穴口留下一个空虚的位置，仿佛在邀请Erik快点进来。  
情潮烧的Omega头脑晕眩，理智随着Alpha身上逼近的味道一点点散进了空气中，他成熟的身体渴望被填满，突突跳跃着的发疼腺体也渴望被咬穿，他坚持了22年，从14岁第一次分化为一个Omega后，每个月他都要承受脖颈处带来的灼烧痛楚，那种仿佛毒瘾发作一般的感觉让T’Challa越来越难熬，随着年龄增长，那种疼痛感延伸到了他的大脑，他会头疼欲裂，偏偏下身还会像个坏掉的水龙头，将裤子床单全部打湿，然后他就像条搁浅的美人鱼那样，在痛苦和欲望中独自挣扎三天，有一次T’Challa甚至出现了幻觉，他以为自己就是小美人鱼，为了一个王子用甜美的喉咙和疼痛换来了双腿，每走一步都是刀尖儿。  
这也正是Shuri研制新药的意义，她不能眼睁睁看着自己的哥哥疯掉，“你要是美人鱼，海里这么黑，王子能看见你吗？”  
在他哥哥挨过发情期苏醒后，Shuri忍不住开了个玩笑，然后情况一发不可收拾，女孩笑的差点顺着墙壁滑到地上，T’Challa也因此意识到了Alpha对他的重要性，“一个月内研发出新药，不然炒了你！”  
“遵命老板~”  
如今新药还没有实验成功，T’Challa就迎来了第二次发情期，上一次他借助和Erik的一夜激情，在英国度过的那三天居然意外的没怎么难受，Shuri眼尖的发现了异样，但她哥哥只说那是一场交易，这在成年人的世界里很正常，那时的T’Challa说出这种话来还非常的理直气壮，所以Shuri没有怀疑，只是出于安全帮他验了个血。  
这次发情则因为对新药物的排斥，让T’Challa的味道比以往都更加浓郁，他和Erik的第一晚简直可以用“恐怖”来形容，他们在第二天换了个房间，T’Challa在缓和期时注意到了他的墙纸...然后他用仅存不多的理智抽空给Okoye打了个电话，“帮我约Zuber的设计师！！我要换壁纸……”

T’Challa现在闻起来就像掺了罂粟的野百合，又纯又浪，Erik这样想，他舔了舔那个没有闭合的小洞，里面湿的一塌糊涂，此刻正因Omega的姿势全部被留在了洞里，“我待会可能会被你淹死。”  
T’Challa闷哼了一声，Erik的舌头继续往里钻，长驱直入的扫荡了那个湿淋淋的洞口，然后他把嘴撤出来，换上了自己的老二。  
Erik没有说的是，此刻在他勃起的头部多了枚布满凸起的圆环，T’Challa看不到，也不知道等待自己的会是什么，Alpha露出一个坏笑，拉开Omega火热的身体，碾过那摊池水直接干到了最深处。  
起初T’Challa并没有什么感觉，只觉得Erik比以往更硬，他以为是刚刚的前戏造成了Alpha情动的理由，但随着Erik越来越猛烈的挺动，Omega开始难以抑制的扭动起来，他紧绷的身体被手铐束缚成一团，额头顶在枕头里，双臀紧紧夹住了Erik。  
“那是什...啊啊...Erik...不Erik……”T’Challa处在痉挛的边缘，Erik在他的根部又扣上了一枚延时环，Omega疯狂的甩动着企图逃走，却被Alpha一次次拽了回来。  
“这次我要干进你的生殖腔，记得那感觉吗？你最喜欢的，被我顶穿，在你身体的最深处搅动，然后射满你，幻想着怀上我的孩子，对吗？那个时候你是这样想的吧？”  
T’Challa的口水已经糊满了自己的下巴和脸颊，眼泪被他甩进了头发里，凸起的颗粒不断摩擦着他的前列腺和腔体入口，那个可怕的东西就要钻进去了，他现在非常确定那玩意儿绝不是Erik的龟头。  
“告诉我啊老板，你喜欢吗？”  
T’Challa抖动着，被Erik拉起来跌坐在Alpha的大腿上，Erik从后面拥着他将他推到床头，Omega被夹在Alpha和床板之间，连个退身之地都没有，“你真的一句话都不想和我说吗宝贝儿？它就要钻进去了，也许那东西会留在你的身体里也说不定，不过没关系，你妹妹会帮你取出来的。”  
T’Challa因这种可能性激灵了一下，他立刻慌张的收紧身体，Erik感到前所未有的紧致，“操！”他骂了句脏话，舌头舔弄着Omega后颈上的腺体，迷人的味道撩拨着他发痒的尖牙。  
“别这样Erik别！拿出来，把那东西拿出来！”T’Challa吓坏了，他越是紧张Erik干的就越深，而Omega自己身前的阴茎也硬到快要撑破那个圆环了。  
T’Challa喜欢这样，Erik在心里想。  
“拿掉你会欲求不满的，你太骚了T’Challa，我真怕往后满足不了你，一想到你去公园里找男人我就想把你锁起来，还有那个你自己杜撰出来的情夫，你就这么喜欢激怒我然后被我操到下不了床吗嗯？！”Erik用力拍了几下T’Challa的屁股，他已经全然忘记了自己就是公园里的那个男人，以及英国情夫也是他杜撰出来的，T’Challa从头到尾都没提过这件事...  
“求你了Erik我不要那个东西我只想要你！！把它拿出去，用你的老二狠狠操穿我然后射进来！！”迅猛的情潮打碎了Omega最后的理智，他起伏着腰身，随着Alpha的挺动和他一起摇晃自己的屁股，被绑住的双手紧握成拳，好看的脸上沾满了泪水与情欲。  
Erik照做了，他快速退出自己，将那个情趣环拿掉，然后一下干进了Omega的最深处，火热的龟头钻进生殖腔，酸胀伴随着灭顶的快感填满了T’Challa空虚的身体，他仰起头倒在Erik的肩膀上，Erik不知不觉间已经取下了他的延时环，T’Challa差不多射出了全部，而Erik也一滴不剩的灌满了他的子宫，他开始成结，T’Challa已经无法阻止这个，那么就让他安静的享受一次吧，“我...我不能怀孕Erik！记得叫Okoye准备..准备避孕药！”说完最后一个字，T’Challa就晕在了Erik怀里。  
“你说什么？”Erik掏了掏耳朵，让自己成结的阴茎继续在Omega火热的腔体里小幅度的抽送着，“在你让我射进去的时候就该有这种觉悟了T’Challa！”他轻声说，然后吻住了Omega那块味道依然纯粹的后颈，“很快的，我保证。”

热潮期的结合虽然快意，却也疲惫，T’Challa再次醒来已经是第三天的下午了，他眨着酸胀的眼睛缓慢坐起来，身体似乎被清理过了，床头还留着一杯VC和一颗青苹果，晚霞照进窗棂，拉长了T’Challa孤独的影子。  
他拨通内线电话，向Okoye询问Erik的下落，女管家告诉他Erik正在会客，希望他也尽快赶来。  
T’Challa有些迷茫，Erik在会什么客？他快速穿上干净的居家服来到楼下，Shuri正站在他们的母亲身后朝他做鬼脸，Erik则威风凛凛地站在他妈妈面前，一副准备英勇就义的样子。  
T’Challa头疼的捂住脸，完全忘记了他母亲要来的事。  
他紧了紧衣领，希望脖子上没留下啥尴尬的罪证，不过这场面看起来似乎也不再需要更多的证据了，Erik就是最好的证据...人赃并获，T’Challa一瞬间就想到了这个词儿，但他还是仰着头从容的来到了客厅。  
“妈妈，Shuri，你们什么时候到的？”  
Erik看了他一眼，T’Challa怀疑自己看错了，那眼神里似乎充满了对这日常问候般询问的不满，这问题有什么毛病吗？  
Shuri咧开嘴，看起来就要绷不住了，“昨天晚上我们就到了，但妈妈和我没有打扰你们，可她一夜没睡好，然后她想叫司机送我们去酒店，Okoye说司机就在你的房间里。”  
T’Challa用力闭上眼，这何止人赃并获...简直公开处刑，而且Erik肯定是已经问过这个蠢问题了，或者他母亲在谈话中很好的传达了这个讯息，难怪Romanda的脸色看上去就像在酝酿一场核爆。  
“那么...这样也好，省去了解释的麻烦。妈妈，我不会和那个UI...U...”  
“Ulysses！”Romanda低吼了一声，T’Challa果断地点点头，“对，就是那家伙，我不会去见他的，麻烦您替我回绝，很抱歉。”  
Erik对相亲一事并不知情，他只是在嘴里咀嚼了一下那个拗口的名字，“这哥们是古罗马人？”  
T’Challa干咳了一声，提醒Erik别再添乱了。  
Romanda用那双苍鹰一样锐利的眼神扫向Erik，Erik看起来却毫不畏惧，甚至露出一对可爱的酒窝，“Hey,auntie~”  
Shuri没忍住泄露出一个短促的嗤笑，她喜欢Erik，但还是被她哥哥瞪了一眼。  
Romanda没去理会Erik这声调侃，而是将Shuri叫到面前，“告诉你哥哥，这个人是谁。”  
T’Challa皱起眉看向他妹妹，Shuri翻开手里的平板，然后一字一句的开始念那上面的文字，“Erik.Stevens，真名是N’Jadaka，父亲为非洲一个小国家的王子，母亲是美国人，他19岁就从安纳波利斯大学毕业了，然后拿到了麻省理工的硕士学位。”  
在Shuri念出这些的同时，T’Challa的脸色变得越来越难看，Erik却像在听别人的履历那样掏了掏耳朵，“了解的还挺清楚，但这说明了什么？”他朝T’Challa摊开手。  
T’Challa转过身面对着他，“说明了欺骗与阴谋。”  
“什么？！”  
Romanda终于从座位上站了起来，作为一名Beta，她却比大多数女性Alpha看起来还要高大有气势，她一步步来到Erik面前近距离的打量着这个欺骗了他儿子的男人，“一个MIT毕业，显然还是高材生的人，居然甘愿给别人做司机？你接近T’Challa的目的是什么？”  
Erik看上去很平静，平静的甚至有些吓人，他根本不在乎这个有可能成为自己外姓母亲的女人在他面前逼逼些什么，他也不在乎那个小姑娘刚刚念了什么，他只在乎T’Challa的想法，他摇着头盯着Omega的眼睛，一句解释的话都没说，“不如你来告诉她们，我的目的是什么哼？”  
T’Challa抬起头和Erik四目相对，Erik的眼中充满了赤诚与毫无畏惧的光芒，心虚的反而是他，当初是他找到的Erik，是他将Erik带回了公司，给了他一份司机的职务，但Erik也确实欺骗了自己，“你从没跟我说过你居然还是个王子。”  
操...Erik翻了个白眼，“我爸妈死时我他妈才8岁，他们死在美国，根本没有任何土著举着长矛来迎接我！去他妈的王子，我在黑人贫民区长大的！Stevens是我母亲的姓！告诉他啊！”最后一句Erik是朝Shuri说的，女孩吓了一跳，赶紧翻开平板，“他没撒谎，他父母在他8岁那年发生了车祸，他是在奥克兰的福利院长大的，而且从没去过非洲。”  
Erik歪着头朝Romanda做了个“瞧啊”的嚣张姿态，然后继续盯着T’Challa躲闪的脸，“你还想问什么？”  
“你拥有MIT硕士学位为何不去找份像样的工作？”  
Erik刚要张嘴，然后快速瞥了眼Romanda，“接下来的谈话可能对你会产生不适，别怪我没提醒这点！”  
T’Challa将他拉到远一些的地方，可他们依然处在这个房间里，这让Erik觉得可乐。  
“说吧。”T’Challa抱住手臂看着他面前的Alpha。  
Erik将他一把揽进怀里，Romanda差点冲过来，被Shuri拉住了。  
“为什么你不知道？！我失业第一天就被你带进了酒店，第二天就被你领回了家，再之后就是你的床上，你那个饥渴的身体根本离不开我，一天都不行，我是挺想换份工作的老板，不过我更想操你！”  
T’Challa攥紧了Erik的领口，Alpha的话让他软成一滩烂泥，要不是Erik搂着他，他可能已经滑下去了，“我不是说过了，即使有一天你破产了，我也能养你。”  
Romanda和Shuri理所当然的听到了全部，年长的女性发出愤怒的低喘，年轻的则当场被哥哥的男朋友圈粉了...  
“既然这么能赚，怎么还睡公园？”  
呃...刚刚还威风凛凛的Erik突然闭嘴了。  
“因为都用来泡吧约会买AJ了，”Shuri一脸看好戏的替他答道，“killmonger对女朋友可大方了哼？”  
“我对女朋友的兄弟姐妹也很大方~”  
T’Challa对此没发表任何意见，他只是点点头，“那都是过去的事了，现在我没有其他问题了，妈妈，你呢？”  
“你不能就这么相信了他我的孩子！！”  
“妈妈！”  
所有人都看着T’Challa，以为他要引出什么长篇大论，然而T’Challa只用一句话就让Romanda沉默了，她平静地看向抱在一起的两个年轻人，最后对Erik撂下“如果敢欺骗T’Challa就杀了他”的狠话，并在当天晚上飞回了伦敦。  
Shuri则谎称要在总公司商讨研发项目的事而留了下来，实际她觉得Erik很有意思，打算再替她哥哥考察一下这位情场上的杀人魔头，她可不能让T’Challa成为这家伙集邮册上的一枚限量收藏。

晚饭时，三个年轻人围坐一桌，Shuri不停地跟Erik问东问西，连他身上的刺青来历都打听的一清二楚。  
“你能不能让你妹妹停止套路我？”  
T’Challa放下餐具，叫来Okoye，“以后Erik的工资账户打到我的卡里。”  
Erik吃惊的瞪着他的老板，“我做错什么了？”  
“我得帮你存点钱Erik，如果有一天你被我甩了至少不用睡公园。”  
Shuri险些喷出嘴里的茶，她哥哥才是一把屠龙的好刀。  
Erik咬住后槽牙，“你才刚在你妈妈面前和我表白就想着要甩了我？”  
“商人要有危机意识，你学的不就是商务管理嘛。”  
Erik楞了一下，“她刚刚好像没提过我的专业是什么。”  
T’Challa依旧带着他温和的笑意，他优雅地晃动着面前的高脚杯，然后从容不迫地点了点头，“她说的那些我早就知道了，在你来瓦坎达公司上班之前Shuri就将调查结果发给我了，刚刚只是说给我妈妈听。”  
Shuri得意地点了点头，Erik觉得是时候拾起自己的危机意识了，他此前居然还替T’Challa操心过盟友的问题……  
一个月后，瓦坎达矿业总裁宣布自己的亚属性刚刚分化成了Omega，并于不久前和男友订婚，他们即将育有一子。  
新闻发出后各大媒体一片哗然，全世界都在好奇那个幸运的Alpha是谁。

T’Challa给出的答案是：  
N’Jadaka，非洲一个小国的王子，毕业于MIT，与T’Challa在某高级酒店相遇并一见钟情，交往期间T’Challa发现自己迟到的亚属性开始分化。  
而AO关系领域权威机构称其为Alpha信息素的功劳，这对新人将于三个月后，在非洲，T’Challa的故乡举行盛大婚礼。

end  
彩蛋

Shuri拿着那份通稿，笑得就快直不起腰，“所以Erik就是那个能在大海里看见你的王子？可我们家没有海啊！”  
T'Challa翻着眼，一把从他妹妹手里抓过了稿纸，Erik不知道那个什么王子的梗，他只是紧张的拖住了Omega的腰，“你以后动作能不能轻点？！”  
两个理科生沉默地看着这个刚刚得知自己即将当爹的男人。


End file.
